


Appreciation

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Different kinks for different folks. Vaguely takes place in an A/U of JLA: Year One.





	Appreciation

Hal had called it a kink. For his comment, he'd received a punch to the nose from Dinah and an eye roll from the chairman of the League.

Hal's idea was, of course, completely ridiculous. But then, so too was the evidence he'd used to cite his theory. Namely, Barry's behavior.

Fishnets were part of her uniform, for pity's sake. Comparatively, seeing her in a pair of slacks and a turtle neck shouldn't have driven Barry as crazy as it did, when he saw her in far less every day. Still, watching her boyfriend vibrating slightly in the doorway of her florist shop as she closed up, Dinah was acutely aware of the way her simple, cream colored slacks and dark blue top demanded her boyfriend's attention and tried the speedster patience - or lack thereof - that he'd been cursed with.

Locking the register, she sauntered over to her boyfriend, shaking her head at him the whole time. "It looks like I'm going to have to apologize to Hal."

"Why?" Watching Barry blush was always a fun sport, though she'd never tell him that.

"You really do have a kink," Dinah explained with a reluctant sigh.

"Sorry," Barry answered, pulling her into his arms. His fingers trailed along her belt buckle with the impatience that her fishnets had never caused.

"It's okay," she assured, leaning into his touch. "It's just an odd kink to have. Some couples get fun toys, some get interesting uses of fruit...you and me? We have a pants and turtleneck-kink. Not exactly the most interesting of all kinks to have."

Pouts were almost as fun as blushes. "I could make it interesting," Barry protested.

"Oh, really?"

Barry lifted her into his arms, taking her words as the challenge Dinah had intended. Rising to the challenge was a dependable Barry Allen trait, one she appreciated enough to use to her advantage whenever possible.

Later, as Barry took his time unwrapping the layers she'd worn for both their benefits, Dinah appreciated it even more.


End file.
